The Paths We Take
by Dragonsong2795
Summary: A little glance into the future for a unpublished work of mine called Hyperdimension Elementia. Hope you enjoy this short one-shot Set after Naruto Part I and at the end of Hyperdimension Neptunia.


_This is a somewhat one-shot, somewhat future preview of an idea I'm currently working on called Hyperdimension Elementia. It will still be a while before I release it as I am still working on the outline for the story, but this is a… challenge to myself._

_I'm setting the scene for the beginning of the sequel to 'Hyperdimension Elementia Mk II The Neptunia Chronicles' so I'm aiming two stories into the future._

_I hope to one day reach this point in the time-line of the Hyperdimension Elementia series._

* * *

**The Paths We Take**

**One-Shot**

_Celestia, Final Battle against True Arfoire_

_Shick_

Purple Heart slowly sheathed her blade, in front of her lies the disintegrating body of the draconic True Arfoire.

Behind her White Heart, Green Heart and Black Heart are all watching her in suspense, the gathered CPUs all released a sigh of relief when they see that Arfoire is truly dispersed this time. To the right of the CPUs a gathering of ordinary (and not so ordinary) Humans can be seen.

5pb, Gust, LF, Compa, RED and Nisa are all observing the situation with wide eyes, it is not everyday that you see the death of a Goddess.

To the left of the CPUs however lies the last member of the party, Naruto Uzumaki, a strange man that had appeared in this world at the same time as Neptune's fall. He'd later revealed that he had the ability to transform like a CPU could.

This had shocked the Goddesses in the party somewhat fiercely.

But they'd gotten over their shock and befriended him, hell they had even gotten _really_ drunk with Naruto in a Planeptune bar a couple of days before the trip to Celestia.

Naruto stirred, his dull red CPU wings slowly scrapped along the ground until Naruto managed to get into a standing position.

From afar even damaged as he was, he looked like a God of war come to visit this land, his four wings started off with a flame shaped edge close to his body and they slowly thinned as you went further away from Naruto's back till they had an incredibly sharp edge capable of cutting through trees (Yes Naruto had tested this)

His body was covered in a plug-suit style armor similar to the other CPUs, with the exception being that it covered nearly every inch of his skin with dull red armor, on his shoulders were tear drop shaped pauldrons. Heaver slabs of armor were visible on his torso and abdomen, the armor slabs were shaped to vaguely resemble the muscles in those parts of the body. Making it look from a distance like Naruto was a red skinned muscle builder with amazing pecs and abs.

Floating just above his ears were two fire shaped head gear pieces, however they were angled at a 45 degree angle so that the 'flames' seemed to sweep backwards from his eyes.

Unlike the other CPUs Naruto had an eyepiece over his left eye, one that seemed to act as a targeting aid.

Naruto's mind then rebooted and he looked up at the other CPUs, Naruto's breath froze in his lungs. On Purple Heart's right cheek was a gash, one that went from just next to her mouth all the way to her ear.

He had been the one to put it there.

Naruto couldn't stand it, in the eyes of the CPUs he could see forgiveness, but also fear. He couldn't stand seeing fear in the faces of those he had traveled with and who might have one day been more then friends.

Naruto knew that it wasn't his fault, that it was Arfoire's manipulation and mind control that had turned him into an enemy for the CPUs in front of him.

But…

He ran, he was afraid, afraid that one day they would look at him with just fear in their eyes.

Naruto rocketed away from the party with near superluminal (faster then light) speed.

"Wait!" Purple Heart shouted… but it was too late, Naruto was gone.

Purple Heart fell to her knees, he was gone.

Naruto had helped her in more than one way.

Yes he'd been an awesome part member and a great friend.

But he'd also been an inspiration for her.

He'd helped her grow as a person.

Yes, she was still a silly somewhat immature person when she didn't have to be serious.

But when it was time for her to get serious she did.

Naruto had helped her accept her responsibility, she would remain Planeptune's CPU, but she would also keep in contact with her human friends.

The other CPUs had similar thoughts, Naruto had helped them in numerous ways.

Green Heart smiled slightly as she remembered Naruto's scolding over her habit to play games for far too long. The staff of the Basilicom, the brave men and women who had to put up with Green Heart's peculiar nature in order to run Leanbox were jumping with joy for the changes in their Goddess.

Oh, he was playful and fun. But he was also responsible when he had to be.

White Heart sighed slightly as she remembered Naruto teaching her ways to deal with her… explosive temper. He'd treated her as an adult and as a person capable of thinking for herself, she liked that. The staff of Entremets, the primary Basilicom of Lowee were quite pleased with this change as well.

Black Heart winced as she remembered Naruto's 'love tap' on her head as he admonished her for overworking herself and not having her extremely competent staff help her with the task of running Lastation. Naruto had laughed when she told him that the staff were planning to sacrifice something to him in thanks for helping her relax.

After what felt like an eternity Purple Heart slowly rose to her feet, she sighed but then started walking towards the exit back to Planeptune. She stopped when she noticed the rest not moving and said "Come on, he might be gone, but Naruto left us all something to remember. Now lets go remember him, after all there are still monsters to fight and lands to protect and rule"

Purple Heart's little speech made the rest move into gear and start walking towards the exit as well.

Not long afterwards Black Heart walked up to Purple Heart, she said nothing but just nodded while putting a hand on her stomach. Purple Heart nodded as well.

They had a reason to continue walking forwards.

Until he came back anyways.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

_There are some clues and minor hints for some of my plans in the future, I hope that I managed to convey some clue of what Naruto looks likes in his CPU form, the entire basis for it is the idea of fire, but I went with a deep red rather then a bright, blood or crimson red._

_Anyone who has ideas or guesses for this story and the events of Hyperdimension Elementia feel free to review or PM me, I'd love to hear what your thinking on this._

_Also any criticisms (other then it's too short) feel free to inform me._

_Finally, to those who regularly read my work, You win, I've shifted over to Past Tense over present and will be shifting some of my stories to match._

_Dragonsong2795 walking away slowly._


End file.
